


五感

by Molly_99



Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [8]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 关于感官的小脑洞依旧是没逻辑没情节的一发完小甜饼，齁甜
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920652
Kudos: 5





	五感

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，统一补档，写于2019.5.10

我的脑洞，全是假的，别当真

切勿上升

视  
——

栾云平眼神不好，高峰更差。

俩人摘了眼镜五米以外人畜不分。偏偏上台演出的时候不能戴眼镜，可苦了两人。

栾云平稍微好些，能戴着隐形眼镜。虽说是不太舒服，但是好歹能看清。高峰原来没试过，总是觉得要把这么个东西放进眼睛里实在是太恐怖，过不去心里这个坎儿。  
上台的时候栾云平总是担心高峰磕着绊着。

虽然两个人明明白白的过了这么多年的正经日子，但是高峰还是不喜欢在台上表现出亲密关系，死活不肯拉手。  
“诶，你看不清道这事观众们都知道，我拉着点你怎么了！哪天摔了就没这么多讲究了！”栾云平看着他这个倔性子就来气。  
“不行，我就不啊，你奈我何？”  
“你还很得意了？！我奈你何，我奈你何，我奈你奶奶个孙子的何！”被气笑了，一把拍开高峰捏着自己脸的手。  
“哎，笑了吧，别生气啦。知道你担心我，我看着呢，没事。”  
高峰笑呵呵的。栾云平是打也不是骂也不是，心里有火也得憋了回去。

“走吧，该咱了。”

怒火中烧的小栾确实不一样。今天的演出高峰来一句小栾怼一句，平时滑过去的都细细的揪出来说。  
观众是乐开了花，觉得栾云平今天的状态特别好。只有高峰知道，这是窝着火专门和他做对。下了台指不定怎么发作呢。

在掌声中，两个人照常转身回后台。

帘子合上的那一瞬间，高峰猛的抓住了栾云平的手，十指紧扣。  
轻轻一扯，就拥了个满怀。低头堵住了栾云平抱怨的话。  
一吻终了，高峰靠在他耳边喃喃的说

“别担心了。虽然我不看不清路吧，但是我能看清你。”

听  
——

高峰和栾云平在一起十多年了。  
他有一件事一直挺纳闷。  
“云平啊，我早就想问你了，你是不是会算卦啊？”  
“？？？”小栾一脸懵的表情也可爱。  
“你不会算卦的话，怎么每天我一回来你准炒菜呢？这时间算的也太准了。再说了，我这也没个规律，我觉着还是你会点儿什么超自然的能力。”  
栾云平看着高老师像个老学究似的一本正经的胡说八道的样子，笑到眼泪都出来了。

高峰是真的挺疑惑，“诶，诶，你别笑啦。我是真心问呐！”  
“猜对了，我这就是超能力！我才不告诉你我咋算出来的！”

高峰让怼了回去，语塞，只好作罢。

好奇心一旦被调动起来，那可是一发不可收拾。俩人晚上躺在床上，高峰又琢磨起这事儿了。  
“老高，你别翻过来翻过去的，烙烙饼呢您这是？快睡吧。”  
“我心里有事，睡不着啊。”  
“说说呗，怎么了啊？”  
“你到底是怎么把握好我回家的时间的啊？是不是，有什么发射信号的装置啥的……”  
栾云平一听这个一个鲤鱼打挺就坐起来了。“我是干那种事的人吗？好家伙，大晚上的怀疑我是不是？”  
高峰一看自己无心的话却惹火了人家，连忙解释。“不是不是，我可不是这个意思啊。我就是单纯的好奇。你还不了解我吗。”

“哼。”栾云平心里也知道高峰不是真的在找茬儿，撅着嘴白了他一眼。眼睛里没有火气，反倒有点娇俏的神色。  
高峰一瞧，知道这是哄好了，又悄悄蹭过来抱住他，“那你给我讲讲你的超能力？”

“我能听见你的声儿。你开楼道门的声音都和别人不一样，上楼梯也不一样。  
我之前就把食材都备好了，就等着我一听见你的声儿啊，我就炒菜，你进门正正好好是热乎饭。”

“这……这有啥差别啊？我挺正常的走路啊。”  
“不知道，说不出来。反正就是不一样。”  
说完之后栾云平还有点不好意思了，把头埋进被子里不去看高峰。

老高现在心里很复杂，有点甜蜜，有点感动，还有点说不出的感觉。  
不管是什么感觉了吧，反正两个人是腻腻乎乎的，一夜好眠。

大概是因为是你，所以细微的差别我也能分辨。

嗅  
——

栾云平总是喜欢尝试新事物，这一点非常明显的表现在家里不断更换的洗发水、沐浴露、洗衣液等等各种日用品上。

常常是高峰洗衣服的时候会发现，今天家里的洗衣液又换了牌子。从花香到草香，甚至还有什么所谓的“自然清香”，他们家统统试过一遍。

洗衣液换换倒也罢了，让高峰最头疼的是洗发水的味道。  
什么柠檬啊，薄荷啊，都算是小栾买过的最正常的味道了。  
曾经有段时间，栾云平买的是个香味持久的花香，闻起来总有种大姑娘小媳妇的感觉。导致那些天高峰演出的时候总有种特别的“范儿”，手绢一拿立马上头。

徒弟们在后台遇见的时候也挺奇怪的，从来不喷香水的师父，怎么现在走路都带香。  
有那个胆子大的，偏偏要往枪口上撞，“师父，您身上这味儿，最近这是干什么去了？小师娘和您这么多年的夫妻恩情，您可千万不能对不起我师娘啊！”

“滚蛋！！！给我抄十遍八扇屏明天交给我！”

回家高峰就逮住小栾撒筏子。  
“你看看你干的好事儿！这花香散都散不掉，那群崽子都以为我有了人了！”  
“嘿，可不是有了人了嘛，有了十三年啦，天天带去上班，还喜欢捏人脸，是不是呀，高老师？”说着还往高峰怀里钻，伸手去捏他的脸。  
栾云平一撒娇，高峰就没脾气了。伸手拍拍小栾的后背，他头上的小短毛正好靠在高峰脸上。

高峰闻着他身上和自己一样的味道，顿时觉得，这花香好像也没那么难以忍受。

味  
——

今天高峰很高兴，特别高兴。在求了很多年以后，栾云平终于答应给他炸酱面的独家秘方。

说做就做。拿着配方的老高兴冲冲的跑去楼下买材料，想着在晚饭前给栾云平一个惊喜。  
在肉铺买了一小块五花肉，让老板给绞成肉沫。又在隔壁小摊买了两袋甜面酱，一袋干黄酱，豆瓣酱，芝麻酱。菜摊上买了几根黄瓜，萝卜和菠菜。再加上一把手切面。

齐活儿。

回家先烧一壶水，放在窗边晾着。  
开火炝锅炒鸡蛋沫，接着炒肉沫，盛出来备用。  
高峰找出来一个大盆，用水把干黄酱拌开，加入甜面酱，两勺豆瓣酱，半瓶芝麻酱，搅了搅全都倒入锅中，再搁两块冰糖调味。边搅和边烧开，时间差不多了倒入鸡蛋和肉沫。关火，焖着。卖相很完美。  
到了这会儿，高峰估计着时间差不多，切菜，焯水，摆盘，一气呵成。

栾云平到家的时候高峰正在捞面，动作迅速麻利，筷子轻轻一挑，锅里的面都进了那一大盆凉白开。  
家里的厨房通气性有点不好，玻璃推拉门上浮着一层薄薄的水雾，看不真切地身影在灶台前扭腰，还能听到他哼的小曲儿。  
栾云平在门口站了一会儿，不舍得打扰这个画面。岁月静好大概如此。

还是高峰扭回头发现他的，“回来啦？快来看看我这个！准和你做的一个味儿，不对，肯定比你做的还好吃！”

吃了第一口，高峰不干了，“不对啊，这味儿不对啊。我是完完全全按你给的秘方做的，怎么就不一样呢？”

栾云平从进门起脸上的笑就没收回去过，说话也温柔。  
“不一样就不一样呗，我觉得好吃着呢，比我做的好吃。我宣布你出师了，青出于蓝胜于蓝。”  
“不行，不行，不一样不行。”

栾云平没在搭茬，就只是笑。  
突然想起什么，自己先乐了一下，对高峰说，“你想知道这里面缺啥了不？”  
高峰很用力的点头。

“闭眼。” 

下一秒高峰就感受到了一个温热的唇。嗯，不仅温热，还有点儿咸。

满嘴炸酱味儿的吻大概不会是什么太美好的感觉吧？两个人却投入而忘情。

栾云平松开他，有些气喘，“这才是完整的配方。”  
“嗯，尝出来了。好吃得很。”

触  
——

栾云平享受触觉。

十指交握的触碰让他舒服，要在心里长舒一口气的那种舒服。

栾云平还清清楚楚的记得两个人谈恋爱以后的第一次牵手。

当时两人恋爱不久，是不小心对上了眼神都会脸红的时候。偏偏又都是闷葫芦，偷看的次数比互相的对话还多。两人整天脸红红的，只有他们自己觉得这恋爱谈的神不知鬼不觉。其实全社人都看的那叫一个明白。

那天演出结束，打发走了其他人，偷偷的享受一下二人世界。高峰提议去吃碗汤面当夜宵。普通到不能再普通的一天。  
剧场边儿的胡同里头有家面馆，开到很晚，演员们散场后总爱去吃点东西。两个人在后台估摸着和其他人错开了时间，慢慢悠悠的晃进巷子。

夜真黑。还有风，吹的那铁皮灯嘎吱嘎吱响，光也来回来去的晃，影子时大时小。  
栾云平有点害怕，但是又不好意思和高峰说。一个大男人胆小成这样，说出来会不会被笑话？好不容易谈上的男朋友，栾云平可不敢冒这个风险。  
栾云平裹紧了外套，顺势就抱住自己。试图得到点勇气。

高峰其实一直注意着他。看着他把自己缩成一团，还一个劲的咽口水。高峰脑子里蹦出来的第一个词是“傻兔子。”  
高峰犹豫了半天，不知道怎么安慰他才算得体。到嘴边的话张开嘴又收回来，探出去的手伸了一下又缩成拳。  
眼看着栾云平都开始打哆嗦了，高峰终于不再迟疑，一把握住了小栾的手，甚至还很坚定的捏了一下。

栾云平觉得刚刚有一股电流从手冲向全身。这感觉有点上头。却不舍得松开，默默的回握。吃的什么面，多晚回的家，现在统统记不得了。只有这个上头的感觉，酥酥麻麻，小栾一辈子都忘不掉。

他爱上了这种感觉。

不管以后有多少个拥抱，粘乎乎的吻，甚至更亲密的距离，都很舒服，但是和十指相扣比起来总是有些不一样。

—— 

我的五感都是你，我的世界都是你。 

END


End file.
